What have you done?
by Embers Productions
Summary: Percy has annoyed the Hecae cabin for the last time. So they are after revenge...
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**What have you done...?**

**By Embers Productions**

**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own anything from the world of Percy Jackson. :(**

* * *

Chapter One – Hyper Children

Percy's POV

When I woke up I felt like my whole body was buzzing. I didn't remember last night I didn't remember where I was. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes feeling dazed. Seeing as I didn't know where I was I decided to go out and explore. When I left the place where I had slept for the night I saw that it was a wooden shack next to the sea. It was decorated with lots of 'forks' I thought to myself. Then I realized that if it was by the sea it would be near a beach. Whilst I was wandering off I noticed that the buildings here looked quite old. When I found a good part of the beach, I started to make a sand castle.

Travis' POV

I was bored. Extremely bored. I decided that I would play a prank on the Ares cabin but I would need some help, so I decided Percy would like to prank the Ares cabin with me. As I was walking over to his cabin I saw a five year old playing on the beach. When he saw me he ran over and said "I'm thirsty" so I gave him some Monster Energy… As I realized this was a terrible idea he started running around in circles looking like he was hyper and shouting something about potatoes. "Why the Hades did I do that?" I thought. I hit myself for being so stupid.

Percy's POV

"Whoa I feel weird... I feel kind of... HYPER" I said as I started to sprint in circles shouting stuff about potatoes until the guy who gave me the drink came over and said "Are you okay Percy"?

"How do you know my name?" I replied curiously still running around in circles.

"Well I knew you when you were 18, and by the way my name's Travis" he said still looking worried.

"What am I like when I'm older"

"Well your a hero who stands up for his friends and would sacrifice yourself for them"

"Do I like blue food when I'm older"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Come with me Percy I want to show you something"

"OK Travis"

Travis' POV

When me and Percy got to the Big House I told him that we were nearly there.

"Chiron" I called

"Yes" He replied

"Help me"

"With?"

"Percy"

"What trouble has tha-"

As he came out of his bedroom he saw Percy and just looked at him like he was going insane.

"Am I seeing thing's or did Percy annoy the Hecate Cabin again"

"I think he annoyed the Hecate Cabin"

"Travis"

"Yes"

"I think we should let him play on the beach"

"Should I watch him"

"Yes"Chiron said"Better safe than sorry"

As me and Percy headed down to the beach I just remembered that I needed to get something from my cabin so I told Percy to go to the Beach and that I would meet him there.

* * *

Chapter Two - Percy goes missing

Annabeth's POV

"Where's Percy" asked I curiously

"I don't know" replied Nico "You should check in his Cabin"

I left Nico to go and do whatever he has to do, probably to go and get some food like usual, and I went to find Percy "I don't get it" I thought to myself "Where could he be"

I decided that should go down to the beach and see if he was there.

When I got there I saw a five year old playing in the sand. "That's strange" I thought. I didn't remember a five year old demigod attending our camp. As I walked up to the boy I saw that his hair was jet black and his eyes were sea green. "Just like Percy" I mumbled to myself.

Nico's POV

As I wandered over to the Mess Hall I wondered if Annabeth had found Percy yet. Soon I heard a scream coming from the beach. "What on earth" I said to myself as I ran over to the beach followed by nearly all of the campers except the Hecate cabin. When I arrived at the beach I saw Annabeth staring at a five year old like he was Zeus. As Annabeth was staring at the child I walked up to her and asked her what was wrong. She replied with a faint squeak still staring at the child. Eventually the Hecate cabin arrived and claimed they knew who the child was. They said Percy had annoyed them so they wanted revenge...

Annabeth screamed.

When he heard Annabeth he turned and said "Awww crap they found me" and sprinted of into back to the Poseidon Cabin. Soon followed by Annabeth and me. When we went into the Poseidon Cabin all we saw was a trunk on the floor and a lump under the covers of Percy's bed. So I assumed Percy was under the covers. He wasn't. Then we looked in the trunk. He was hiding in there under a blanket. When he noticed us he shouted "Crap it's the Cops RUNNNNNNN!" and ran of into the bathroom. Unfortunatly Percy still had the ability to control water so as soon as we walked in we were soaked by the toilet water. "PERCY!" I yelled.

Annabeth's POV

I think Nico freaked Percy out because he started bawling on the floor. I gave Nico one of my best death glares and whispered to Percy that it would be okay. I was given the job to look after him untill we found a soulution. The next few days would be like Hades' gym shorts. I might aswell just leave Nico to look after Percy. Not going to happen. If I can't get Nico to look after Percy, I can get him to help me look after him though. Still this is going to be horrible I thought to myself...


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

What have you done...

By Embers Productions

**A/N I am really enjoying writing this so I'm going to carry this until the end. :-) **

Chapter 3 - Looking after Percy

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and I remembered that Percy was sleeping in the Athena cabin now, so I looked around to see where he was and I spotted him drawing on the walls...

"PERCY JACKSON" I yelled

Percy's head whipped around to see who had called his name.

"Yes?" He replied

"What are you doing?!" I said trying to calm myself down.

"Drawing" He replied happily as he returned to his 'masterpiece'.

"Yes I can see that, but why are drawing on the walls of the cabin?!

"I'm bwitening it up he said"

"Bwitening?"

"Yes bwitening"

"Do you mean brightening?"

"Thats what I said" Percy replied happily as he returned to his masterpiece again.

Okay I was going to lose it.

"Percy, meet me outside so I can take you to buy a teddy okay?"

He went outside. As I started to clean the cabin he came back in and said "Annabweth, if I help cwean up can we go to get teddy before bweakfast?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Then you need to leave the cabin whilst I cwean up"

I left the cabin. As soon as I walked through the door I heard water behind me. "Oh my God's" I thought to myself . I heard Percy say "I'm finished Annabweth". I headed back into the cabin and saw that it was as spotless.

"Teddy time" Percy said happily as he pulled me outside.

When we got to the toy store I let Percy go and find a teddy. After a few minutes of standing around he came back cuddling a blue dolphin who he had named 'Splashy'. I walked over to the counter.

"Can I have this please" I said to the lady at the counter giving her the teddy.

"That will be $3.89"

I handed over the money, said thank you and left the store. On the way back to camp Percy wanted to go to the park. I said no but then he started to pout and I caved in.

"Fine we can go to the park"

"YEYYYYYYYYYYY" Percy yelled as he ran over to the swings.

I giggled to my self, I wouldn't tell him but he was cute when he was five. Of course I had to push him on the swings because his legs were too small to reach the ground but I didn't mind. After about an hour we had to start to head back to camp because people would start to get worried about us. So we did.

When we arrived back at camp Percy started running around singing:

"Splashy dolphin, Splashy dolphin he is really cool, Splashy dolphin, Splashy dolphin better than them all"

"Ummm Percy what are you doing I asked him?"

"I'm singing"He replied happily continuing with his song.

I eventually managed to drag Percy back to the Athena cabin too draw.

"Not on the walls though Percy"

"Okay Annabweth"He said cutely.

I left Percy to draw and went to find Nico.

Nico's POV

I heard a knock on my cabin door so I went to see who it was.

"Yes Annabeth" I said sounding gloomy knowing what she was going to say.

"Your turn" Annabeth replied smirking.

"Dont mock me" I told her.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Hades gym shorts

Nico's POV

When Percy came through the door he looked around and took in his surroundings. He looked quite scared at first, but after I had told him that the skull's on the walls were made of paint he calmed down.

"What that?" I asked Percy looking at his teddy.

"Splashy" He replied

"Ummmm okayyyy"

I found Percy something to draw on and left the cabin. When I found Percy I saw my bed sheets had been splattered by pink paint... Not cool. Not cool at all.

"Percy... Come with me" I said trying not to strangle the little... Anyway I took him over to the Athena cabin and told him that he could visit 'Annabweth' whilst I cleaned smiled at me and said:

"Thank you Nico"He said and scampered inside the Athena Cabin.

"Finally some peace and quiet" I muttered under my breath.

When I turned I saw Chiron beckoning for me to come over to him. He did the same to Annabeth who had just walked out of her cabin to greet Percy. They came over. I mean Annabeth and Percy by the way.

"I have been informed by the Hecate cabin that they don't actually know how to turn Percy back to his original age" Chiron said "But they know someone who does..."

"Who?!" I blurted out

"Hecate" Chiron replied "But she's in England teaching at a school called Hogwarts"

"So basicly your trying to tell us that we have to travel to England to get Percy back to his normal self?" Annabeth said.

"Yes" Chron replied grimly

"And we have to take Percy with us?" I added

"Yes" Chiron replied.

" Brilliant that's just brilliant. I have to travel by plane with a hyperactive five year old for 12 hours; to top it all off I then have to spend a fortnight marching through the English countryside and sleeping in a tent with Percy?!"

"Yes" replied Chiron

"GREAT"

I stormed off thinking how 'fun' the next few weeks would be. But of course it's just my luck to get chosen to do this. I muttered something about idiotic cousins and fell asleep. I woke to the sound of Percy saying that 'Annabweth' had told him to tell me that I needd to get up and stop being so lazy. When I had got dressed and was heading outside to meet Annabeth, Percy said that he needed to go to the toilet. I said I would wait for him. After about 5 hours he finally came out (not really after 5 hours I just like to exagerate). Seeing as Annabeth had just got her licence, she would drive and I would sit shotgun with Percy in the back. when I turned the radio on "I'm on a highway to hell" started blasting. "So true" I muttered to myself.


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

What have you done...

By Embers Productions

**A/N: Disclaimer. I do not own anything from the world of Percy Jackson. Unfortunatly. But if I did I would put myself into the story but not as the main character.**

Chapter 5 - Oh my God's

Percy's POV

When Annabeth told me the news I was quite excited because I had never been on a plane before.

"Annabeth, Nico" Chiron called.

"Yes?" Annabeth replied

"Change of plan" Chiron said "Percy can't travel by plane. So you will have to travel using the Chaiot of Dammnation"

"Brilliant" Exclaimed Nico.

"How are we going to pay" Annabeth asked

"Well they have owed me a favour for quite a long time" Chiron stated

Well I was still pleased to be travaling in a way that I had never traveled by before. But soon after we had packed our bags an were waiting for the chaiot, I started to think about what could go wrong. When the chaiot arrived it jarred me back to reality and I clambered in. Soon after we took off I decided that I would try and get some sleep. It was actually alot easier than I expected. When I woke up_ again _it turned out that it was lunch time. As Annabeth handed me my lunch I said thank you. I was just about to tuck in when the chariot lurched from side to side almost knocking m lunch on to the floor. I tightened my grip on my lunch and on Splashy ; the chaiot started to decend slowly. It turnd out that we had to stop for the night and because of the weather. "Stupid Zeus" I thought to myself " ruining my journey". I had learnt alot in the days that I had spent in th Athena cabin with Annabeth and her siblings, but I was still only five years old. Eventually we got to our hotel. It was called 'The Bermuda" and it was decorted with white waves on a blue background. 'Hmmmm just like the sea' I thought to myself. Soon after Annabth had got our room we were escorted there by the 'Crazy Eyeless Taxidrivers' who would be sleeping in the room opposite to ours. Unfortunatley. I was minding my own buisness watching some Spongebob when Nico came bursting in and asked me if I had seen Annabeth. I said no because I hadn't, but I did wonder why he was so out of breath. Soon after, Annabeth came bursting in with Nico close behind and said we needed to go. Now. We gathered up all of the stuff that wasn't in our bags and went to knock on the Taxi drivers door. Nico took me down into the lobby. When Annabeth and the Taxi Drivers came down the stairs, they stood paralyzed at something that was standing right behind Nico and me...

"Col - Col - Colchis bull!" Annabeth stuttered.

I stood there wondering what was going on when Annabeth grabbed my hand and her bag and started to head towards the exit when...

Chapter 6 - I hate monsters

Annabeths POV

"Percy!" I screamed as the bull charged at Percy.

Percy leapt to the side and slashed wildly with Riptide behind him (slicing off som of Nico's hair in the process) creating a huge gash in the side of th mechanical bull.

"AAHGAgJEGFJHAGEFJEGAJ" Nico bellowed looking at his hair on the floor. He heaved a sigh of relief. "Well Percy it seems your perfectly fine by yourself" Nico said as he began to creep sideways towards the shadows. "Oh no you don't Di Angelo" Annabeth said to Nico dragging him back towards me.

"Okay what's with all this?" A boy said pointing to Percy's sword, my knife and Nico's sword.

"Wait" I said "you can see all of this?" I said

"Yes" He replied. He had short brown hair and he was wearing black jeans, he had a plain black T-shirt with a phoenix on and a sea green left eye and a bright orange right eye.

"Who are you?" I asked.

'Nicholas Tsunami He replied "I have a question to ask you. Have you seen a half goat - half man running around?"

"A sayter?" I said.

"Yes" Nick replied.

"Let me guess... ADHD and dyslexia right?" I said staring him in the eye.

"Yes, bu-" He started

"Just come with us" I replied.

The next day

We had decided to get a Greyhound to the airport because it would be allot quicker than a normal train and we were fed up with the Grey Sisters. There just never stop arguing.

"Annabeth?" Nick said.

"Yeah Nick?" I replied.

"Where are we going?" He replied curiously.

"Well were going to London to get Percy here" I said pointing at Percy "turned back into an 16 year old."

"I won't ask..." Nick replied.

"You shouldn't..." I said.

Later on the train

"So what do you wan't to do?" Nico asked me.

"Why don't we play truth or dare? I said.

"Okay then" Nico said.

"Well let's play" Nick replied.

"Nico truth or dare?

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm..." He started "Dare"

"I dare you too..." I started " wear pink for the rest of our train journey."

"I... Will... Avenge... My... Pride..." Nico said as he went to change.

"Your turn Nick"

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare" I replied

"I dare you to act like your dumb for the rest of our train journey" Nick said as he climbed into his bunk to get more comfortable.

I glared at him. He reminded me of Percy. His sea green left eye and his sparky orange right eye... Whoa. When I met him I didn't really care about that but now I had a chance to look into his eyes I thought that it was odd. I would talk to Nico about that later but now I had a dare to do.

When Nico came in he looked hilarious! He had ended up wearing a pink tank top and pink jeans. He looked more like a child of Aphrodite then a child of Hades. I snapped a few pictures, he would never forget this...


End file.
